Time, Love, and A Lie!
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: Two young female gundam fighters and Shuffel alliance members come back from the future by accident and they have no way back so read and see what happense...
1. Default Chapter

**__**

G Gundam

Time, Love, and A Lie!

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Arrival

BY: Yaiko Youkai

The fourteenth gundam fight has been over for almost four yours. Domon and Rain are having a reunion for all the Shuffle Alliance.

"George you're early." Domon said shaking his hand.

"Yeah well I thought I could help you set every thing up for the others." George said then smiled.

"Well that's what we thought too." Chibodee said walking in the door without knocking. SaiSaiShii and Argo behind him.

"Well thanks but we've all ready got every thing set up." Rain said she looked different her stomach was huge.

"Rain…you…you're pregnant!" SaiSaiShii said amazed at her looks.

"Way to go Domon!" Chibodee said.

"Oh shut up Chibodee!" Domon said a slight blush coming over his face and the face of his wife Rain.

"You are a guest Chibodee behave!" George said.

"Oh goodie, goodie too shoes! Come on it's a reunion have some fun." Chibodee said.

"I don't consider being rude, having fun!" George said and turned away from his long time friend.

"Come over here and say that to my face!" Chibodee said sticking out his tongue. Then the door to the house slug open.

"Oh what are you bitching about It's not my fault it's your…" a young girl said then stopped when she saw the Shuffle Alliance standing in the middle of the hall. She has short black hair with Midnight blue streaks init and Crystal blue eyes.

"It was your fault! I told you not to push any… hey what's going on?" the second young lady asked. She had long light blue hair and Crimson eyes. 

"What are they doing in your house Kima?" the first girl asked.

"I don't know! Why are you people here?" The second girl asked who was known as Kima.

"What are you talking about we just built this house!" Domon said a little confused. The first girl walked out of the house then came back in.

"Yep this is your house Kima!" she said when she walked back in.

"No shit Sherlock Homes! Exactly what button did you push Aoushi!!" Kima asked very upset over some thing. 

"I don't know the blue one I think why?" Aoushi asked. 

"THE BLUE ONE YOU IDIOT!!!" Kima yelled and Aoushi covered her ears because she was standing right beside Kima.

"I'm right her you don't have to yell at me… what's the Blue button?" Aoushi asked.

"I can't believe you pushed the blue button. You could have pushed any of the buttons but that one but no you had to push that one didn't you!" Kima said very mad by now.

"Would you shut up and tell me what the blue button was!" Aoushi said getting angry at her friend. Kima grabbed Aoushi's arm and drug her over to the side.

"Aoushi the blue button is for time travel." Kima whispered.

"WHAT?!" Aoushi yelled.

"Shhh… you just had to hit that one didn't you." Kima said.

"Don't you blame this one on me it was you machine!" Aoushi said.

"It's not just that you and I are stuck back here while our Shuffle Alliance dies out!" Kima said.

"With out us they don't stand a chance! We need to get back to them." Aoushi said.

"We can't the machine is a one way trip to the past to change the future we're stuck her perminantly!" Kima said.

"We just can't give up hope! Can't they bring us back?" Aoushi asked.

"No like I said it's a one way trip. The machine destroys itself after time travel. They probably think we died in the blast!" Kima said. 

"Nice way to die in the past!!" Aoushi said very angry.

"Well it's your fault." Kima said.

"Don't blame this on me! If you'd have told me what the blue button was I wouldn't have pushed it!" Aoushi said defensively.

"What blue button?" Chibodee asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Aoushi and Kima both said at the same time!

"We've got to find a place to stay Kima let's go!" Aoushi said then started for the door.

"Wait there are enough rooms her that you can stay her for the night." Rain said.

"We wouldn't want to bother you ma'am thanks for the offer though." Aoushi said.

"You wouldn't be a bother you can stay here. We're having a party." Domon said and smiled at the two young women as he put his arm around Rain.

"Are you sure?" Kima asked.

"Yeah we're sure." Domon and Rain said at the same time.

****

**********************

**__**

Authors Note: Well do you like it? Should I continue it? Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks

~*~*~*~ _Yaiko Youkai_ ~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

G Gundam

Time, Love, and A Lie!

Chapter 2

Getting to know one another

By: Yaiko Youkai

"Well since you'll be staying here what are you names?" Rain asked.

"Aoushi Shitoma!" Aoushi said and bowed a little.

"Kima Scott!" Kima said and smiled.

"Aoushi Shitoma and Kima Scott welcome I'm Rain Mikamura Kasshu and his is my husband Domon Kasshu." Rain said bowing slightly along with Domon.

She's of Neo Japan's decent. Domon thought as he looked at Aoushi.

"Well since you all ready clamed this as your home we'll introduce our friends, Chibodee Crockett of Neo America…Sai Saici of Neo China…Argo Gulskii of Neo Russia… and George de Sand of Neo France!" Domon said as he pointed to each of their friends as he said their name.

These are the Shuffle Alliance members before us. Aoushi thought as she looked at every one.

"She calls it her house mine was in Neo France." Aoushi said.

"But aren't you of Neo Japans decent?" Domon asked a little confused.

"Yeah so! What does that have to do with where I live?" Aoushi asked.

"I agree with Mademoiselle Aoushi." George said coming into the conversation.

"Sure you do!" Chibodee said nudging his friend is the side and winked at him.

"Just because I agree with the young woman doesn't mean I like her. After all I agree with you some times." George said and smiled when Chibodee turned away from him.

"Does that remind you of some thing?" Aoushi asked as she looked over to Kima.

"Yeah us!" Kima said as she held back a laugh.

"Neo America and Neo France!" Aoushi said and smiled.

"Neo America?!" Chibodee said confused.

"Yeah I'm from Neo America but I live in Neo Japan." Kima said and smiled at Chibodee.

"Where in Neo America are you from?" Chibodee asked.

"New York! Why?" Kima asked still smiling at him.

"I'm from New York too." Chibodee said and smiled at Kima.

"You guys are the Gundam fighters of your respected countries aren't you?" Aoushi asked wanting to make sure she was right.

"Yeah and we are all so me…" George said.

"Members of the Shuffle Alliance, Jack of Diamonds." Aoushi said cutting George off then she smiled at him.

"How'd you know?" George asked.

"I know all of the Shuffle Alliance. Domon King of Hearts, Chibodee Queen of Spades, Sai Saici Ace of Clubs, Argo Black Joker and George de Sand Jack of Diamonds." Aoushi said.

"Do you know all of that too?" Chibodee asked Kima.

"Well yeah of course that's what you get for being a…" Kima said but was nudged in the side by Aoushi.

"Being what?" George asked.

"Nosy." Aoushi said casually.

"I was asking her." George said.

"Oops I answered for her." Aoushi said shrugging.

"How old are you two?" Chibodee asked knowing that they looked pretty young.

"Eighteen!" Aoushi said.

"Nineteen! Why?" Kima asked.

"You just don't look as old as we are!" George said.

"I was asking him." Kima said pointing over to Chibodee.

"Oh…" George said and looked at the floor.

"Now weren't you the one gripping at me because I answered your question." Aoushi said then smirked at him.

"You stepped in it this time George. Well you don't look as old as us." Sai Saici said then started laughing at George.

"We didn't ask you either! Don't be making fun of him if you do the same thing." Aoushi said and George looked up at her and she smiled.

"OK, OK enough! Let's go into the dinning room for dinner. I'll go get two more chairs." Domon said.

"I'll get the tableware." 

"I'll help you!" Aoushi said and ran to catch up with Rain. Kima followed after Aoushi and the guy's went and sat down in the dinning room. When the women walked in to the dinning room Aoushi and Kima were caring the most tableware since Rain is pregnant. George stood up then Domon walked in.

"French…" Aoushi said with a smile on her face.

"What was that supposed to mean?" George asked.

"It was a compliment. The only gentleman here. Unless Miser Domon would have stood." Aoushi said as she, Kima, and Rain placed every thing on the table.

"I would have stood." Domon said looking at Rain and smiled. Then every one took their seats.

****

About Half Way Through Dinner!

George looked over at Aoushi and asked her something in French.

"I'm pretty fluent in it why do you ask George?" Aoushi asked in English without thinking.

"I was just wondering. How long have you lived in Neo France?" George asked.

"Well I ran away when I was fourteen so about four and a half years. Why?" Aoushi said as she continued to eat what was on her plate.

"You like asking 'Why?' don't you?" George said.

"Do I? I'm sorry…" Aoushi said then looked over to George smiling at her, "…What?" she asked.

"Nothing! Why did you run away from home?" George asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind." Aoushi said then looked back at her plate.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" George asked.

"No it's just I don't like to talk about my past. It has nothing to do with what is going on right now." Aoushi said then smiled at George.

"Miss Aoushi how many languages do you speak?" Domon asked.

"Three. Japanese, my native language, then French and of course English. But just call me Aoushi!" Aoushi said.

"And you miss Kima?" Chibodee asked.

"Two! English, my native language, then Japanese!" Kima said then smiled at Chibodee.

"How long have you lived in Japan, Miss Kima?" Argo asked.

"Just call me Kima! About five years maybe six, I'm not exactly sure!" Kima said then glanced over to Aoushi. 

****

*********************************

**__**

Authors Note: Hey how's it going? please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!


End file.
